Founders' Legacy
by ChaosEmperorNex
Summary: On the run for his life from angry villagers, Naruto stumbles upon a long hidden compound known only to those long dead. Discovering secrets and powers of the two most powerful shinobi to ever live, Naruto is about to enforce his will upon an unsuspecting world. Eternal Mangekyou Naruto Cold/lethal Naruto/Mei
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yo this C-E-NEX bringing you a new story. To my previous readers don't worry my other story still going but I've had a little trouble with writers block. In the meantime, to keep my hands busy, I'm throwing out this idea that's been playing in my head for a long time. As always read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

**Founders' Legacy Chapter 1:** **Madara's Will of Fire**

Hugging the edges of buildings and fleeting through the shadows, a small figure makes its way toward a gargantuan monument with four distinct faces carved onto it. Judging by the bursts of speed in between momentary pauses of caution, one would deem that the figure is in incredible urgency. Upon closer inspection, the small figure is revealed to be a young child, no more than six years of age. A young boy, evidently, possessing a mask of panic and dread. He glances over his shoulder, hearing the angry shouting of the villagers of Konoha and quickens his pace.

"Kill the demon!"

"Avenge our families!"

"We must finish what the fourth started!"

He always hears their curses as he walks the streets. He constantly endures their angry glares and scathing looks. Yet, on this day, it is always worse. October 10th; the annual Konoha Village festival that marks the day that the fourth Hokage defeated and killed the demon fox that assaulted the village six years ago and sacrificed his life to do it. Incidentally, this day also happens to be the young child's birthday.

A taint of moonlight ripples down through ash grey clouds, illuminating the boy's face in a pale and cold glow. He has soft features that accentuate innocence of youth yet, at the same time, are adorned with angular edges honed by emotional turmoil. His cheeks are faintly marked by thin lines resembling whiskers; nearly unnoticeable on his already fair complexion. Pale blonde hair that blends in with the moonlight in an eldritch fashion, wildly crowns his head.

It is his eyes, however, that reign as his most prominent and memorable features. They are twin pools of sapphire that shine though his weak and sorrow filled aura. They sparkle with a mischievous intelligence and radiate that childish mirth found in all but the most depraved young. However, if one was to closely inspect those eyes, one would be alarmed to find a different shade of his eyes touching the edges of his irises. Hard glacial ice was slowly creeping over the eyes.

Uzamaki Naruto. Orphaned and alone, he is hated and loathed for reasons unknown to him. He has spent the years of his very short life hiding and surviving in an environment of abuse and suffering. He knows only anger and hate and feels only sorrow and angst. Leading him to adopt a persona of a cheerful and vibrant prankster, which, in truth, is but a mask to draw attention to himself and hide the crushing grief he is burdened with.

"Man oh man why didn't I listen to the old man," he says in regret. He recalls how his surrogate grandfather, the third hokage, had told him to come to the Hokage tower first thing in the morning, where he would be spared from the villager wrath, and not to leave until the next day. Unfortunately, the characteristic impatience and quick settling of boredom in youth got the better of him and he had left the safety of the Hokage's office to find some entertainment.

Naruto could hear the shouts getting louder and louder, which could only mean that he is about to be caught and obtain a viscous beating. Again, he quickened his pace and arrived at a large tree growing into the side of the Hokage mountain. It was an impressive oak, the largest in the entire village. He never really came to this part of the village so he didn't see it too often. He stood in awe of the majestic tree, momentarily forgetting his plight. He remembered the words the old man had spoken to him too long ago when they were walking through here.

**FlashBack**

_ Naruto was walking hand in hand with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. He was a wizened old man, possessing a vast wisdom obtained through years of hardships and struggles for the sake of his people and village. He took a puff from his pipe and let out a ring of smoke. His eyes crinkled as a smile spread across his face._

"_Ah, look Naruto, we have arrived at Hime-sama's garden," the old hokage proclaimed merrily._

"_Hime-sama, where!?" the bright eyed blonde looked around expecting an actual person._

"_Right in front of you my boy."_

_ "Huh?" the boy said quizzically while scratching his head. "Jiji you're showing your age. There's no one in front of us. All I see is a giant tree."_

_Sarutobi chuckled to himself. "That _is _Hime-sama Naruto. She has been with us since the beginning of the village and silently watched over us."_

_Again, Naruto looked puzzled. "Why would you call a tree Hime," he asked. _

_ Taking a long puff from his pipe, Sarutobi blew out a long line of smoke. "Well you see Naruto, Konohagakure was founded by two men, The First Hokage and his very best friend. As a token of friendship, Shodai-sama gave his friend a small plant which he planted right here to mark the foundation of our village. That's how Hime-same came to be. She has been graced by the hands of both our founding fathers."_

_ "Wow! That's so cool," exclaims the boy excitedly. "Hey Jiji, were they strong?"_

_Sarutobi began laughing loudly. "Were they strong? They were the absolute strongest! Entire armies fled before them and it was said that together that they were invincible!"_

"_Wow! Did you ever meet them?"_

"_Why yes. I did as a matter of fact. I met them when I was around your age. Truth be told, when they weren't busy running the village they were often found right here. I saw them here on many an occasion."_

**FlashBack End**

Naruto was brought out of his reverie by the angry curses that were coming from behind him. Not wanting to take his chances on running away, he decided to climb and hide in the foliage of the tree. Climbing higher and higher, he settled down at the top of the massive trunk where branches, thicker than the length of him, shot off skyward. Peering through the branches for his pursuers, Naruto felt something where he was sitting. Standing up, he ran his hands over where he was seated not a second a go and felt something. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was the Konoha symbol that all Konoha shinobi wear. Yet, the weird thing was that it wasn't carved into he tree rather, it was growing out of the tree like the knots at the trunk.

Suddenly Naruto froze; he could feel the villagers closing in on him. He didn't know how but, he could always feel people and their moods. It was strange and he never told his Jiji in fear of being ostracized for being different. He did as he always did; he hid within himself. He went deep into his own mind and retreated from the world, making his presence as small as possible. He did it often when he was being chased or targeted. He did his best to be invisible and hide himself from aggressors.

"Dammit! Where did that that demon bastard go?"

"Maybe it ran somewhere else. Let's go look."

"No! It has to be here somewhere! We have the place surrounded. That fucking monster couldn't have gotten away!"

"Hey check the tree. He might of hid in it!"

Naruto's blood froze. He could feel his heart go into overdrive as fear gripped his insides. He began to sweat and hyperventilate. Rapid labored breathes escaped his lungs as panic took over.

"Wait! That's Shodai-sama's sacred tree! We can't just go and climb a national treasure. The ANBU will have us in chains," one of them proclaims.

"Who gives a fuck? I'm taking that fuckin demon out if it's the last thing I do," another said venomously.

Naruto was completely taken over by terror at this point as he saw the leaves rustle, indicating someone was making an ascent up the tree. In that moment of pure terror, Naruto, unbeknownst to him, flared his chakra. Next thing he knew he was falling downward into a black abyss.

"Ugghh…what happened?" said a disoriented Naruto as he sat up and rubbed the back of his sore head. The last thing he remembered was falling all of a sudden when the angry villagers began to climb up the tree. Naruto took a look around his surroundings and found that he was in a dark room. Glancing upwards, he noticed a dark tunnel of some sorts that led straight upwards.

_It's probably where I fell from._

Naruto stood up, intent on exploring this newfound place. Just as he took the first step forward, several lanterns on the ceiling lit up, bathing the room in a warm, white glow.

"Wow," Naruto whispered in wonder.

The room was larger than his entire apartment. The walls were wooden and adorned with intricate designs and carvings. On one wall there were two large symbols etched on it; one he recognized as the Uchiha clan symbol, the other he had no clue but, he felt that he had seen it during his frequent visits to the Hokage's office. There were several large and comfortable sofas off to the side and a small wooden table with several scrolls and books on it. He walked over to the table and picked up what appeared to be several loose papers bound together by a leather cord running through a hole in the top left-hand corner. Whoever wrote on it had really neat handwriting as it seemed to Naruto to look like the calligraphy that Jiji practiced. He began to read the contents of the first page.

_ One of the first things Madara and I intend to do is open up an academy where our children may learn the shinobi arts. It is imperative that they learn to defend themselves as the various clans have grown incredibly hostile at the pact made between the Uchiha and Senju. We both fervently pray that our children do not have to live trough the horrendous wars that we have yet, we know that things will continue to remain unstable for years to come._

_ Here, I have written down several chakra control exercises here that were meant to be used in said academy however, Madara quickly tore up my original draft with some unsavory words. To quote, _"Hashirama-baka! How the hell do you expect our children to do these exercises? They may be fine for chakra monsters like you and me but mere kids will end up with chakra exhaustion doing these! We're trying to nurture our children, not kill them!"

_Asshole_

_Any ways, I've put too much time and work into this to simply discontinue it. Who knows? We might just have a kid come along with chakra levels equivalent to ours and in need of unorthodox training methods. So with out further ado, I present to you:_

_**Chakra Control for Monsters**_

_By: Hashirama Senju_

Naruto put the booklet back down on the table.

'_Hmm…sounds interesting. I should tell Jiji about this place but, first I gotta find a wayout.'_

He walked away and headed towards an archway that led into a long hallway. Naruto headed down it and saw that there were several more archways along the hall and that it ended in a dead end. Peering through the first archway he came across he gasped at what he saw. A massive chamber with a ceiling so high that Naruto couldn't see anything except a black expanse. He noticed on the wall adjacent to the entrance that there several weapons lined across. Knives, kunai, katanas, nodachis, bastard swords and several other weapons that he could not identify.

However, what caught his eyes was a certain section of the wall that was cleared of weapons save for three. One was a gunbia with three tomoe on it. The second was an oversized sword that was easily bigger than Naruto. The last was the most unique of the three. It was a katana without a guard and shone mercurial silver. Managing to take his eyes off the weapon, Naruto slowly took in the gargantuan room.

'_It's a training room.'_

Realizing the function of the room and deciding there was nothing else to gleam from it, he left and went back into the hallway. Looking down the hall he went to the next archway and stopped before entering. It was filled with rows and rows of scrolls and books. The library was not even half the size of the training room but, it was still impressive. Deciding that it would be better to explore the rest of the compound rather then lose himself in curiosity, Naruto turned around and looked at the last two archways. These actually had doors, instead of just being openings in the walls. Opening the first door he found that it was a rather sizable bathroom complete with a stone shower and an indoor hot spring.

_Whoever lived here must really have liked their comforts. Its like a luxury hotel here for shinobi. _

Turning on his heels, Naruto went down to the last room and pried the wooden the doors open. This room was distinctively smaller than the other three and was rather empty for the most part. The only noticeable furniture were two simple beds on opposite sides of the room. Naruto noticed however, that between the two beds, the wall was covered in pictures. The largest of which depicted two men with their arms draped over each others shoulders and smiling widely. One of the men had long straight black hair and tanned skin. Naruto recognized this man as the Shodaime Hokage because he often saw a picture of him in Jiji's office. The other man also had long black hair, except that his was wild and disheveled. He had a pale complexion that made Naruto think about the Uchiha police force that would always follow him to make sure he did not get onto trouble.

Naruto looked at some of the other pictures. One of them was of the Shodai standing next to a beautiful woman with red-hair. There was another of the Shodai holding a small blode haired girl in his arms. Then there was a picture of the other man standing next to someone who looked nearly identical to him; although; the man with wild hair looked much younger in this picture. There was a really funny picture with the Shodaime, the wild haired man and another man who Naruto recognized as the Nidaime Hokage. The Shodaime stood in between the two men and smiled widely while the Nidaime and other man openly glared at one another. Several other pictures adorned the wall but, Naruto simply glanced over to them and made his way to the bed on the right.

There was a book, similar to the one he had picked up in the entrance room, laying on the bed. He picked it up and read the title.

_**The Art of Seduction**_

_By: Madara Uchiha_

_ Seduction in itself is a form of genjutsu. It is a hidden compulsion that, when mastered, can hone the mind and perfect psychological warfare. The theory behind it is to capture the heart, with the mind and body falling in tow soon afterwards. A subtle movement of the head, a slight shift in weight, they can inspire thoughts of grace and power. The throwing of a kunai should be done in away that it exemplifies the beauty of ease and show experience and mind set of battle. All these serve to instill yourself in the hearts of both enemies and allies, regardless of sex._

Naruto put the book down and began thinking to himself.

'_I see so that other man next to the Shodaime must be this Madara person. Makes sense. He looks 100% Uchiha to me.'_

As interesting as the book was, Naruto was more concerned about leaving the hidden compound. It would not do to escape the angry mob only to die of starvation from being trapped in a place where he could not get out and no one could find him. Naruto decided to head back to the library as it was the only room he had not actually explored. Reentering the room, Naruto felt a strange feeling wash over him. He actually enjoyed reading but because every time he attempted to enter the library, he was unceremoniously kicked out.

Walking between rows of scrolls and books, he reached the center of the room that had a large wooden table littered with papers and a rather large scroll. The scroll immediately piqued his interest. He knew that several jutsu were often recorded in such scrolls and were used to teach the higher-level ninja.

'_Maybe I can learn a super cool jutsu and surprise Jiji with it! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him.'_

Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and unwound it, sending the scroll rolling all the way to the end of the wall.

'_Wow it's really big'_

Examining the scroll, Naruto realized that he could not make heads or tails of it. It was covered in strange symbols and patterns that were entirely foreign to him. He walked along the long piece of parchment, hoping to find something that he could understand. Once he reached the center of the scroll, he found that there was a large empty circle drawn there. He sat down in front of it, contemplating the function of the scroll and what he should do with it.

'_Maybe I should try to put some chakra into it. I remember Jiji sometimes put his finger on a piece of paper and an ANBU popping up out of nowhere.'_

Recalling how the old man taught him to channel chakra a while back, Naruto made the ram symbol with his hands and concentrated until he felt that tugging sensation from his gut. He then placed his hands on the scroll and did his best to send out as much chakra he could. The effect was instantaneous. All the symbols began to glow a faint green and Naruto stared in wonder as the circle in the center turned into an eye.

A deep crimson eye that glowed with power. A small black pupil formed in the center, circled by three black tomoe. Naruto was officially freaked when the eye began to move, shifting, looking around, until its gaze fell on him. The moment it saw him, it bulged and he couldn't help but stare at it. The tomoe began to spin and Naruto followed their cycle with his own eyes. Faster and faster they swirled, capturing him in their hypnotic dance until all he saw was a black expanse that quickly swallowed him.

Naruto stood dazed, his mind a complete blank as he stared off into the black abyss. His face was completely impassive and his brilliant blue eyes were glazed over. In that moment no thought passed through his mind, no emotion fluttered in his heart. He simply was.

"Have you come seeking power?"

At the sound of the voice, Naruto was brought out of his trance and he whirled around to find the owner of the voice. He found a tall young man staring down at him, arms crossed. He was dressed in red armor reminiscent of a samurai. Underneath the armor, he wore a full black sleeve shirt and had his hands covered with gloves. Dark leather boots laced over black pants made out of the same material as his shirt. On his back was the war fan that Naruto had seen in the training room. The young man had pale white skin and thick, wild disheveled black hair. His eyes were the same as the strange eye that he last remembered seeing.

Wide eyed, Naruto breathed, "Madara Uchiha…"

"Indeed little one. And who might you be?"

Madara's voice was sharp and strong, one that was used to giving out commands.

"U-uhm…I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki s-sir," Naruto gulped.

Madara's eyes narrowed and he studied Naruto up and down. "Interesting. So my first pupil possesses neither his eyes nor his body, rather his chakra," Madara mused.

As Naruto put on a confused expression, the Uchiha legend quickly snapped a question, "Tell me young one, you found a scroll and channeled your chakra into it and then found yourself here did you not?"

Naruto simply nodded dumbly.

"That scroll is a training method Hashirama Senju and I developed so that we may train future generations without having to pull capable soldiers from the front lines to fill teaching positions. It is a work of genius on our part truthfully. Jutsu may be sealed away to be used on the battle field with out the expenditure of chakra or time consuming hand seals but, what we did was far more complex. An intricate system of several seals coupled with a reverse matrix allows for the absorption of chakra and the casting of an indefinite space-time jutsu within a genjutsu."

Madara said all this very smugly but Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. He just continued to stare at the man, still attempting to process the fact one of Konoha's founders was standing in front of him. Upon realizing that Naruto had not understood a word he said, Madara simplified it for him.

"Scroll takes your chakra and coverts it into mine than casts a genjutsu on you."

"Oh…"

Madara resisted the urge to shake his head. "Still I'm surprised you activated it. It takes a large amount of chakra for the genjutsu to be cast. It is why Hashirama and I never utilized it. It is impractical for training young children."

"Hey, does this mean you're going to train me?" Naruto asked excitedly. The idea of being trained by a legend was too good to be true.

Madara stared at the young Uzumaki for a while. Taking in his bright smile and studying his child-like persona. Madara was not fooled. He could see past the mask that the boy put on. There was a deep grief hidden in those eyes. The glacial ice creeping into those star-sapphire eyes had not gone unnoticed by him. Curious, he decided to test the child.

"Hold out your hand. I will ascertain your worth."

"Using my hand? How does that work?"

Madara's eyed narrowed and Naruto's hand quickly shot out and he muttered an apology. This was not a man who you question, Naruto realized, because at that moment he became very frightened. He decided that it would be best to simply obey and shut up. Madara took hold of the boy's hand and closed his eyes in concentration. They stood in this position for several minutes until Madara dropped Naruto's hand and opened his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but notice that his eyes were filled with bitterness and also held an undercurrent of sadness.

The Uchiha himself was sorting through the memories he had just viewed in Naruto's mind and suffice it to say, he was pissed.

'_It seems we failed old friend. According to this boy's memories, our clans are practically extinct and Konoha has degraded into the bigotry and ignorance that led to the very loss of our families. The very thing you and I fought so hard against.'_

Sighing, Madara took in the sight of the boy in front of him, so filled with hope and innocence. A profound sadness washed through him at the realization at what the very village he worked so hard to create did to this child. He couldn't help but remember raising Izuna, who had that same smile. It was disturbing what the young Uzumaki went through. It was just as bad, if not worse than his own childhood of constant war and bloodshed. No it was definitely worse. Madara had been raised in war, this child had been abused in peace and false safety.

"I have gone through your memories young one and I've made a startling discovery."

Naruto's smile faltered. "Did I fail?"

"Tell me Naruto, do you know what the bijuu are?"

"Bijuu," the young boy asked innocently. "You mean like the nine-tails?"

"Indeed, the kyuubi, is amongst the bijuu. They are beasts of unimaginable power. During my time, Hashirama and myself were the only ones capable of subduing one."

Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha and said, "Yeah but, the fourth managed to kill the kyuubi."

"No. He did not."

"Huh?"

"The bijuu are living masses of chakra. They do not possess a soul like other living creatures. Therefore, they cannot be killed. As embodiments of nature they are truly immortal"

This was nothing like the story that Naruto had heard from Jiji. "If the fourth didn't kill it then what happened?"

Madara, having made his decision, began laying the foundations of his recently formed plan. "They cannot be killed but, they can be sealed. However, a creature as powerful as the kyuubi can only be sealed in a human. More so, that human must be very young so that its flexible chakra coils can adjust to the bijuu's chakra else they will die and release the bijuu."

"You mean to tell me that the fourth…," Naruto never finished his sentence as realization dawned on him. The curses, the hate, the way he was always called demon. Then there was how his birthday perfectly coincided with the day of the kyuubi attack.

Naruto couldn't say anything. He was abused his whole life and the people who he had actually trusted had lied and betrayed him. Tears formed in his eyes but, before they could spill out, a harsh voice entrapped him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Madara's eyes glowed crimson and he crossed his arms. He stood tall and proud, his face etched in a grim mask. "I have seen men five times your age and veterans of many battles who would have ended their own life if they were forced to go through what you have. You have an unyielding will and a very noble bloodline to back it up. I will offer you a deal."

"A-a deal," Naruto sniffed as he wiped away unshed tears.

"Yes. The scroll has converted enough of your chakra into my own to allow me to perform _Ningen no Umarekawari no Jutsu__**."****_

"W-what does that do?"

"It allows me to send all of the chakra I have into your body, modifying it into my own," Madara had to suppress a chuckle at Naruto's look of horror. "Do not worry, you will not turn into me, but, rather, it will be as if parts your physiology will change to resemble my own. Almost as if you were my child who inherited my genes. The change will not happen all at once but, gradually over a period of few months. You will inherit my knowledge as well as my powers, which coupled with your Uzumaki and Senju blood, will make you stronger than I ever was."

Naruto mulled it over in his head. He could gain the powers of one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived, in exchange for some changes in his body that were bound to change anyway due to human growth.

"What do I have to do in exchange? You did say deal."

Madara smirked. _'Smart child'_

"In exchange for my power I want you to destroy Konoha and rebuild it as the way it was meant to be."

Naruto looked thoroughly shocked at what Madara had said. "What do you mean _destroy_ Konoha?"

Madara simply shrugged. "The means will be up to you but, I have seen Konoha in your memories and it is not the one that I worked so hard to strive for. Hashirama and I gave up a lot for the village and in no way did we mean for it to turn out like this. My terms are this; realize the dream of the Uchiha and Senju clans by making Konaha the most powerful village. Make it so it longer has to suffer the loss and tragedy of war. If an enemy does emerge, our power must be so great that simply by turning our gaze on them they will falter in despair."

Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head as he thought about. In all honesty, Madara was pretty much asking him to become Hokage, which was already his dream.

Looking up at the legendary Uchiha Naruto nodded and said, "Deal".

"Perfect", Madara smiled as his sharingan began to spin madly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This wasn't actually Madara himself but, rather a chakra imprint left behind. Therefore, he still feels friendship toward Hashirama and cares for Konaha's well being. It'll be intersting to see how Naruto will react to a revived Madara with a much different attitude and out look on life. Don't you think. **

**_Ningen no Umarekawari no Jutsu_: Human Reincarnation Technique (Made it up)  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. And stick around cuz my Broly story will be updated very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No action in this chapter I'm afraid. Only dialogue to serve as furthering the plot-line. Though I tryied my best to keep it interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deception**

_Chakra in its simplest and purest form desires one thing; balance. Push and pull. In and out. Ying and yang. Such is the principle that the world is based on and it is what keeps it functioning. In my meditations I have found that therein lies the greatest potential for shinobi. By utilizing what I like to call 'true chakra', a human can unlock a new found power and untapped potential._

_ The difficulties, however, is that humans, over time, have come to develop elemental affinities through constant use of jutsu. A single person becomes fond of a certain element and utilizes it throughout their life. This causes elemental chakra to build up within the body which, becomes an inheritable trait to any offspring produced. I speculate that is also the source of those abilities that are unique to bloodlines. _

_ However, the elemental affinity is both a curse and a blessing as it gives way to techniques of respective affinity while, at the same time, converting 'true chakra' into elemental chakra. It is a great loss because 'true chakra' can be so easily tainted and difficult to store within the body, yet its effects and benefits are astounding. I found that it greatly enhances the physical being, resulting in an increase of overall performance; strength, speed, stamina as well as superior senses. _

_ I have also found that it increases ones growth, even when said person is well into the prime of their life. Aging process is also significantly diminished, evident by the fact that at the age of thirty-six I look barely twenty-five and, if I manage to die a natural death, I believe that the human lifespan will also be increased a great deal. I theorize that perhaps the Uzumaki clan somehow has a hidden reservoir of 'true chakra' within their bodies, hence their great vitality and unnaturally long lifespan._

_ The only way to unlock 'true chakra' is through intense meditation and excellent chakra control. The process is not unlike the one used for senjutsu however, whereas natural energy requires an open mind to commune with nature, 'true chakra' can only be found by turning one's sight inward. The chakra within the body must be refined by having the chakra circulate through the body at rapid speeds in fine and highly compressed waves. This is extremely dangerous as if it is not done with the proper amount of control the body will be torn to shred from the inside and is guaranteed to result in death. _

_ After two hours of circulation the elemental chakra will be forced out of the body. Slowly cease the circulation of chakra and allow it to spread to every cell in the body. One the body is saturated, continue to meditate and allow body to gradually adapt to the 'true chakra'. Once the process has been repeated for several days and the body as become accustomed to it, you can seal 'true chakra' within your body, allowing you to utilize in battle without fear of having it tainted by elemental chakra._

_-Final Excerpt, Hashirama Senju_

* * *

Naruto closed the book after reading over the passage for the twenty-third time. He couldn't help but marvel at the wonders that the Shodaime had discovered. Where the man found the time to experiment on jutsu and his crazy theories with all the wars he fought in, Naruto didn't know. Not to mention there were several dozens of more works that he had authored down in the hidden compound.

'_If the writings of those two had been released to Konoha instead of being hidden down here, the Fire Country would be ruling over the entire continent,'_ the young boy thought.

As Naruto got out of the chair and headed out of the library he went towards the bath he was so fond of using. Entering the luxurious room, carved entirely of stone he headed over to the counter and stripped out of clothes and carefully examined himself in the mirror. The Shodaime Hokage had been correct. After a year of utilizing true chakra, he had grown quite tall and his body had become more lean and defined. He was easily the strongest ten-year old in the village.

It had been four years since he discovered the compound hidden away by Hashirama and Madara. Four years since Madara had poured his chakra into him and had given him access to the ancient Uchiha's power and abilities. Again, looking at himself in the mirror, Naruto took notice of the changes that occurred within him over the few months after Madara had performed his technique. His usual pale blonde hairs had grown thicker and wilder with deep black color seeping into their roots. His features had become more angular and he even took on Madara's jawline.

To him, his most significant change had been his eyes. Eyes, which were once a brilliant and shining sapphire, were now cold glaciers. Focusing chakra into his eyes, he watched impassively as they turned into a deep crimson and three black tomoe formed around the pupil. It was amazing; the true chakra already enhanced his vision a great and coupled with the Sharingan his eyesight was probably the best in the entire world right now. He channeled even more chakra into his eyes, feeling the chakra twist and grow heavy. The sensation was always a strange one for him. It was as if cold ice water was pouring itself onto his eyeballs which, was strange because according to Madara's memories the sensation should be a burning one.

Staring in fascination as his eyes changed shape and he watched as the colors reversed themselves. The tomoe grew and turned a vivid crimson, as a three armed swirl, reminiscent of a galaxy of stars surrounded by the black void of space, formed. This was Naruto's personal Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He believed that do to his Senju and Uzumaki DNA, it shifted from what would have been Madara's original one. Not that it mattered. He had perfected his Sharingan and took it to heights Madara never could. Deactivating his EMS, Naruto slipped into the hot waters of the underground spring.

'_Ohhh yeaahhhh…say what you will about the two founders of Konoha, they knew how to relax in style'_

He had spent the first two years after Madara had performed the _Ningen no Umarekawari no Jutsu _doing nothing but chakra control exercises and physical training. With Madara's massive repertoire of jutsu at his command, he really didn't need to learn any additional jutsu for the time being. Of, course the most challenging thing in his training regime happened to be his physical growth. With growing taller and his limbs getting longer at a rapid rate, it proved extremely difficult to keep up with his taijutsu and kenjutsu training regimes. He became uncoordinated and sloppy in his movements.

It was ridiculous to have mastered several katas and styles to only become disordered in a couple of months because he overreached or struck too wide. It was the main damnable reason that he was still stuck attending the ninja academy. He would have left the damn place if he didn't have a good enough performance to get hell out of their early. Here he was, capable of pulling off kage level ninjutsu and having chakra control not seen since the first Hokage and stuck in an academy filled with children who could barely lift up a sword let alone swing it. He was actually capable of passing the exams however, he would be forced to use higher level techniques that would give away his advanced training. The worst part was, since the council became fearful of another Itachi Uchiha, they rose the graduation age from twelve to fourteen.

'_I should be out there putting my plan into motion to destroy this pathetic weak village and replace it with my own! Not wasting my time with untrained brats,' _Naruto thought vehemently.

Getting out of the spring, Naruto grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He went back to the counter and mirror to put on fresh clothes. Throwing on white cargo pants and a sleeveless black top, he placed a black hoddie over his head that had the Uzumaki symbol tailored onto its back in dark blue. Leaving the bath, he sent himself over the massive training room and without any hand signs made fifty-one shadow clones. The odd number being because one would have to go to the academy and suffer through the cumbersome lays of prepubescent drama.

'_Oh wait…today is taijutsu practice day…dammit! I'll have to go myself.'_

He could easily take any academy student or chunin instructor but, it was always best to be cautious. A true shinobi is always looking for the unexpected and never takes any unnecessary risks. It wouldn't do for the instructors to learn he was capable of performing a kinjutsu like the _Shadow-Clone technique._ It raised too many questions and brings unwanted attention. No the best thing to do would be to act as normal as possible and have slightly better than average performance.

He then divided his clones to train while he was away. Ten would work on taijutsu, another ten would work on kenjutsu and twenty would work on mastering the various jutsu he had sealed away in his head. As for the last eleven, they would read Hashirama's and Madara's personal works and other documents the two had stored away down in his secret sanctuary. As left for the entrance of the compound, he expanded his senses to see if anybody was near the tree that hid his hideout. One of the great joys Naruto had discovered was that he was a sensory type and had prodigious skills in that field. Finding that there was no one around he left and performed a shunsin to the academy with a sigh.

* * *

As Naruto walked onto the academy grounds he immediately felt several chakra signatures hidden away and following him. It had become a daily game for him and his clones to lose the Anbu that followed him around town to keep watch over him and make sure he kept out of trouble. Of course, right after class ended, his clones would go to the bathroom and dispel themselves, leaving behind a very peeved and confused black ops squad. At one point the Sandiame had even asked if he would be willing to help train rookie Anbu by allowing them to use him as 'hunt and retrieve' missions. The practice was discontinued when each and every one of them failed.

Naruto glanced up at a tree where an Anbu was discreetly hidden away and waved towards him. There was a slight rustling of leaves to let him know that the Anbu acknowledged him. Over the years he had become familiar with their chakra signatures and had eventually let them know that he was aware of their presence. It was strange really, ninety percent of the village hated him yet, the division of shinobi that carried out covert and secret tasks under the direct authority of the Hokage shared a bond with him and accepted him. Hell he was allowed to freely roam Anbu headquarters that was even off-limits to most _jonin. _It was the only place, aside from the Hokage's office, that he was treated like a normal child.

However, there used to be another group that followed him but, they had different chakra auras and practically no emotions traceable to his senses. They also looked different. For one, their masks weren't animal themed, rather, they were entirely blank and had _Ne_ engraved upon it. Not knowing what to do about them he actually went to the old man to ask about them when he was around eight years old. Granted, he had to indirectly inform the elderly Hokage that he was a sensor but, it was worth it. Naruto inwardly smiled at the memory that led up to that particular visit.

* * *

**FlashBack**

_Naruto made his way up to the Hokage's office and nodded at the ANBU standing guard as he was regularly seen coming and going. Continuing down the hall he went straight for the door and being stopped right as the he reached the doorknob. "Hey! Who do you think you are? You can't just enter the Hokage's office! You need an appointment!"_

_Naruto turned to find a middle aged lady with _too _many layers of makeup staring down at him with anger and disgust, plain as day on her face._

'_Wonderful,' Naruto thought. 'A new secretary. Guess this one hasn't been trained yet.'_

_ "And besides," the woman sneered in a hushed tone. "The Hokage wants nothing to do with you, you demon brat." _

_'__So it's going to be like that huh?' Naruto thought as he raised an eyebrow. Then he abruptly turned on his heels and marched back down the hall towards to the two ANBU which one of them he recognized._

_'__Oh good it's Cat. With her here this is much easier.' As soon as he got close he activated one of Madara's most powerful and devastating dojutsus__**. Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu**__! _

_The moment Cat saw the little blonde boy with wide watery eyes and quivering lower lip all ANBU training went out the window and she immediately enveloped him in her embrace and said, "Oh Naruto, baby what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"_

_ Naruto gave a few sobs and let tears fall onto the ANBU's shoulder before he answered her. "C-Cat am I-I…sniff sniff…really a m-monster? That mean old lady said that I'm an evil demon and…sniff…that I killed the Yondaime." _

_"__No of course not sweetie, that old lady just forgot to take her medicine and when she does she says crazy things. Hawk here will go take her to the hospital won't you Hawk?"_

_"__Of course I will," said the tall male ANBU. With that he walked down the hall, muttering about heartless civilians picking on innocent kids, leaving Naruto still being embraced by Cat who was now running her fingers through his hair. Within seconds there was the sound of indignant shrieking and then it died out going eerily quiet. Hawk returned carrying an unconscious secretary across his shoulder. "I'm taking her to the hospital okay? She won't bother anyone anymore."_

_Naruto simply nodded and wiped a tear away as Hawk left with the rotten bitch. Cat put her hands on shoulders and looked at him through the eye-holes of her mask. "You can go talk to Hokage-sama now but, first…" She lifted part of her mask revealing a delicate jawline and tilted her head towards him. Naruto pecked her on the cheek and smiled. "Bye Cat!"_

_"__Bye Naruto. Behave yourself."_

_"__I will"_

_ As he turned back into the hall a pale smile crept onto his face along with a single thought, 'Suckers'. He then walked past the now empty secretary desk and entered the Hokage's office._

_'__Poor Jiji is going to have to find a new secretary, hopefully one that has some common sense this time.'_

_**FlashBack End**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered the academy. To him, there was no hell greater than the sheer boredom he was put through in this place. He mentally promised himself that in his Konoha, the academy would center more on practical studies rather than theory based ones. Less lecture and more sparring.

_'Honestly I should just let Kurama run free and destroy the place. At least one of us wouldn't be bored'_

No, he couldn't do that, the more logical side of him argued. In order to build the most powerful nation on the damn continent he would have to do things strategically and subtlety. With another sigh, he made his way to his class room and mentally erased the screeching and yells of his fellow peers.

'It's going to be a looong day…sigh'

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Naruto was making his way towards the Hokage's office, his glacial eyes filled fierce determination. He walked with a gait of a man with a mission. His face set impassively yet, a hint of mirth showing through. Naruto had grown even taller over the last past two years. Currently, he was settled in at 5'5``(165cm), quite tall for a twelve year old. His hair had grown even longer, so now he kept it tied in a thin ponytail that started at the nape of his neck and ended at the middle of his back. His bangs covered his forehead and fell just over his eyes. All in all, Naruto was on the verge of manhood and caught the eye of every female in Konoha, even the ones that hated him.

As he neared the office, he nodded at the Anbu standing guard and pointedly ignored the secretary. They knew better than to stop him unless the Hokage was in a meeting. Naruto knocked on the door, smirking to himself as he gave the old man a warning to hide his porn books. After a few seconds there was a gruff, "Enter."

Naruto entered and said, "Yo Jiji," and closed the door behind him.

The Sandiame smiled up at Naruto. "Ah Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto sat down in a simple wooden chair in front of the Hokage's desk. The damn thing was uncomfortable. He once told the old man to get more comfortable ones but was informed that it was a subtle tactic to allow the Hokage to appear more ease while the person in the opposite side of the desk shifted around feeling discomfort. A simple psychological tactic to give him a small advantage in negotiations or questionings. Sarutobi Hiruzen may not be as strong as he was in his prime but; his mind was sharper and more dangerous than ever.

"Well, for one, you could find a better place to hide that smut you read, instead of dumping a stack of papers on it."

Sarutobi flushed and quickly took said book and threw it into one of his desk drawers while performing several hand signs to hide it with a genjutsu. Naruto shook his head and sighed while adding another mental note to an ever growing list for the future.

_'Maintain active sex life to keep yourself from getting addicted to porn in advanced age.'_

Straitening himself and folding his hands on his desk, the Sandiame asked, as if nothing had happened, "How may I be of service, my boy."

"Jiji I need you to do something for me."

"Oh?" Sarutobi said, while raising his eyebrows. The boy never asked anything of him these days. In fact, he mainly kept to himself and went off to who knows where to do who knows what. It bothered the elderly Hokage a great deal. Several years ago, Naruto changed a great deal. Gone were the bright smiles and spontaneous outbursts that usually marked his presence. That child was replaced by a cold and distant one, who rarely displayed emotion and simply stared at you impassively.

Sorrow filled the old man as he felt that he had failed the young man sitting before him. The village ostracized and openly hated him, and he was powerless to stop them. This young boy had to suffer through so much at the hands of people who owed their very lives to him. It was downright disgusting. _'I'm so sorry Minato. I've failed you.'_

"Jiji, I want you to pull me from the academy," Naruto said.

Whatever the old Hokage was expecting, this wasn't it. He immediately began spluttering, "N-Naruto, but why?! It's your dream to become Hokage isn't it?"

"My dream is to change Konoha for the better and make it unrivaled," he answered coolly. "Being Hokage isn't necessarily a must in order to accomplish that."

The Sandiame Hokage stared at the young man who used to scream to world that he would take his place as Hokage when he was a small child. _'Naruto, what has this village done to you,'_ thought the Sandiame sadly.

"As for the why…well to be frank, the academy is more of a determent rather than a beneficiary at this point."

"What do you mean a determent," he asked Naruto, in wonder.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Naruto thought over on what he was about to do and decided it was worth it. Opening his eyes he fixed the Hokage with a dead serious look. "Can you secure your office," he whispered.

Immediately shifting from a doting grandfather to a Hokage meaning all business, Sarutobi nodded and activated the privacy seals in his office. Looking at the young man and staring back at him in all seriousness, he asked, "What is this all about Naruto?"

"I know about me being a jinchuuriki and before you even ask how, let me just say that the signs are all there and all you have to do is carefully read them. In fact I'm positive the Aburame and Nara in my class have figured it out. You might want to talk to their parents."

Ignoring his surprise, Sarutobi decided to pursue Naruto's reasoning. "Do you fear that those two will tell others and that you will be forced to leave?"

"Pfft, I couldn't care less about them," he said coldly. "The academy has nothing to offer me. I estimate my abilities to be around mid to high-chunnin."

"Do you have proof of your claim?" the Hokage asked seriously.

Naruto simple held out his hand and gathered chakra in the middle of his palm. Within moments a sphere of ice blue, rotating chakra filled his hand. The Sandiame stared eyes wide and mouth agape. "**Rasengan!** But how?!"

"Mom and dad both left a chakra imprint within the seal. They passed down several useful things for me to know. For instance; the kyuubi attack was the doing of a rouge Uchiha. Mom seemed to think it was Madara Uchiha but, I have it good authority it wasn't him"

Sarutobi sat there in silence for several moments as his brain processed all the information. One: Naruto was aware of his parentage. Two: he now knew that the kyuubi incident was an instigated attack. Three: somehow, the last possible name he wanted to hear was being brought up. Pushing aside Naruto's linage, he focused on the kyuubi incident.

"What do you mean by 'good authority'?"

"When it isn't trying to rip me to shreds, the kyuubi sometimes speaks with me. It informed me that it is familiar with Madara Uchiha's chakra and this Uchiha wasn't him. Not to mention dad was also pretty adamant that it wasn't him. You might want to look for any Uchiha unaccounted for before Itachi slaughtered them."

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back into his chair and ran his hands over his wizened face. "Very well Naruto, you have given me much to think about."

"And my request," the blonde boy asked.

"I will take you out of the academy however; the law does not permit you to become a genin until you are fourteen. You will have to take the genin test with your graduating class."

Naruto nodded and got up to leave but, before he could reach the door the Hokage had called out to him. "Naruto, you said that Minato was adamant it was not Madara Uchiha. Do you know why your father would say that?" Naruto smiled inwardly. He had purposely inserted that piece of information, or rather lie, knowing the old man would catch onto it.

"Jiji, you know that my father came to Konoha as an orphan refugee during the second shinobi war right?" Sarutobi nodded his head not seeing where this was going but let Naruto continue. "Well actually my dad was sent to Konoha by his sickly mother after his father died so that he would be safe."

Sarutobi frowned to himself. That wasn't the story that Minato had told him numerous times over the years.

"You see Jiji, dad's dad, my grandfather, just happens to be Madara Uchiha and the two of them were apparently quite close."

The Sandiame Hokage gawked at Naruto in bewilderment. His reaction was quite hilarious and if Naruto wasn't in the middle of an academy award winning performance, he would have laughed. "Y-You can't be s-serious Naruto!" Sarutobi spluttered.

Naruto closed his eyes in a silent sigh and the Sandiame stared in horror when he reopened them. A pair of fully mature crimson sharingan stared at the old Hokage.

"Ironic isn't it? The leaf's greatest hero happens to be the son of its greatest traitor."

Sarutobi was mentally exhausted at this point. Naruto had let on just one startling revelation after the next. To think that Minato of all people was the son of Madara Uchiha was a near impossible concept. Yet, here was Naruto. Minato's son was staring down at him with the sharingan.

"Jiji. I am not in the habit of handing out family secrets. I trust that you will keep this to yourself. All of it." Sarutobi simply nodded absently, still attempting to absorb the shocking revelation about his successor/predecessor.

"Good. Also I would like to tell you that I do not begrudge you on your choice to keep my parentage secret. It's bad enough that Konoha hates me, I do not need Iwa and Kumo on my ass as well."

Falling out of his thoughts, the Sandiame fully realized the weight of Naruto's words. "I am sorry Naruto. I really wished to tell you but, your safety was paramount. I also wish that I could have announced it to the people to keep you from being hated but…." The elderly Hokage sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"No need for apologies. I will be going then."

The Sandiame was shocked, again, when Naruto seemed to be sucked into a hole in the air and simply disappeared without a trace.

_'That boy is bad for my heart,' _he thought to himself while chuckling.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the Hokage monument, making the lone figure sitting on top of the Yondiame Hokage's face invisible. Said figure had a maniacal smile spread on his face that, if seen by the Konoha civilians, would insure mass panic and mayhem.

_'The old man's guilt makes him easy to manipulate. Sentimental old fool! His actions have divided the village into numerous factions. Clans, civilians and shinobi groups are so busy vying for power that they leave Konoha weak.'_

The space a few feet from Naruto became distorted and one of his clones walked out. It walked over to him and handed him a scroll. "The documents you specified are sealed within," said the clone before poofing out of existence. Naruto smirked as the clones memories were added to his. The documents were entirely legal. Though the method of obtaining them were entirely illegal. The end justifies the means after all.

"Time to pay a visit to one dad's old friends," Naruto muttered to himself.

Standing up, he swallowed himself in **Kamui** as the maniacal smile reappeared onto his face. Phase one of his plan had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I didn't showcase any of Naruto's power inherited through Madara but be patient will ya? Next chapter is going down with Naruto laying some serious ownage on the civilian council. Also I would like to know if I should keep the teams the same as in canon or should I mix things up? Also this will be a very Konoha focused story. A lot of Machiavellian politics and ruthless murders. Always share your ideas with me cuz I'm an open guy. Hope you guys enjoyed. Till next time. C-E-NEX out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again, sorry, not much action in this chapter either. I'm not going for the whole, "I'm gonna go on a mad rampage and kill everyone!" plot. I prefer subtlety and subterfuge. Assassination is an art, one that I greatly enjoy creating and reading through. This Naruto will manipulate the people around, while slowly kill off people to get what he wants. Also, I said that this chapter will introduce the team formations. I must apologize, this chapter became lengthy so I decided to to incorporate that into the next chapter. **

**Read, review and please, do enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Domino  
**

_Drip….. Drip_

_Drip…..Drip_

Slowly, a pair of eyelids lifted, revealing eyes akin to the northern seas captured in the frigid white wastes of the poles. Glazed over, not fully aware where they are, the eyes watched as ripples traveled through the water below and flow into seemingly endless darkness.

Drifting there for several moments, the eyes simply stare off into nothingness. No thought could be discerned from them, nor any brief fleeting of emotion. Apparently empty as the space they were currently located in. Yet, a subtle shift in the ripples causes the eyes to stir.

As the glaze over the eyes drifts away, the water below begins to slowly frost away and, as the eyes completely clear, the entire scape turns into a frozen expanse of snow and ice. The darkness recedes, leaving a pale grey sky streaked with hues of gold and pink.

"**I don't see a battle raging outside. If that's not the case, what's with the visit? Getting lonely brat?"**

A single icy eye peers through blonde locks over a black clad shoulder towards the direction of the heavy and deep voice. Turning completely, the eyes stare up unimpressed at the sheer mass of blood red, clashing terrifically with the white and blue realm.

Resting upon colossal human shaped claws rippling in crimson fur, an equally massive head sporting a Cheshire grin filled with man-sized fangs, took over the vision of the glacial eyes. Peering into the cold eyes was another pair of the opposite affinity. Seeming of raging fire as scarlet irises pushed against ink-black slits. Each color trying for dominance. The sound of pulsing gales came around as tails rose like great leviathans and thrashed about.

"Hmm? Sorry. Got lost in thought. Didn't mean to disturb you," the softer yet, equally strong voice responded. The snow reverberated as a dark chuckle raced across the hollow field of ice.

"**Then I suggest you leave," **the powerful voice growled in amusement. **"The little snake is about to ensnare you."**

With that, a massive claw smashed down onto the opposite eyes and the body they belonged to.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was forcibly ejected back into reality. He glanced at the halls covered in dark grey tiles and realized he was walking down an Anbu headquarters corridor. Before he could recall his intentions, a soft pair of 'somethings' were pushed against his back as arms encircled his waist. Immediately a mask of annoyance fell onto his face as his cheek was squished together with another person's.

"Na-ru-chan! Were you planning on leaving without seeing little ole me," a sultry female voice whispered in his ear.

"Anko," Naruto replied curtly.

"Aww. No need to sound so cold Naru-chan. Say. How do you get your skin to be soft and creamy," Anko asked while continuously rubbing her cheek against his. Naruto closed his eyes in a silent sigh of annoyance.

"You know, most women would kill to have skin like yours, not to mention the pleasure of feeling it rub against them during a hot and steamy night."

At this point, Anko's hands had entered his kimono top and were now freely exploring his pale chiseled chest.

"One, I wouldn't know anything about that. Two, you're molesting me."

Anko had know moved her head down and was slowly nuzzling his collarbone with her chin.

"How cute Naru-chan! Are you saving yourself for your Onee-sama? And its not molestation if you're enjoying it," Anko whispered seductively.

In responsive, Naruto turned his neck and bit Anko's exposed ear. Hard. With a yelp, she sharply elbowed him in the solar plexus and he was forced to let got. She then swiftly turned, neatly tripping him in the process, and quickly mounted him giving him a full view of her. She was a beautiful young woman with purple hair; barely into her twenties and was wearing a long pale yellow trench coat over an armor mesh shirt and a mini skirt that was more mini than skirt.

In the few seconds Naruto had been appreciating her…err…_assets_, Anko had him pinned to the floor with ninja wire and kunai. Normally this would have been easily avoidable for Naruto but, he had to keep up with his façade of being only chuunin level. Anko had proceeded to undo Naruto's kimono top and slowly traced the tips of her fingers across the smooth muscles of his abs.

"Anko," Naruto deadpanned. She stopped to stare at him. "Enough."

"No," she smiled cheerfully and in the blink of an eye, slashed a kunai across his cheek and began lapping up the blood that was flowing. However, due to Naruto's accelerated healing, the wound quickly closed. In response, Anko gave an insane smirk. "That's what I love about you Naru-chan! I can keep cutting you and cutting you!"

As soon she said that statement, she slowly drew a line across his chest and began dragging her tongue across the ruby droplets that formed. "You really should stop doing this Anko."

"Aww, but Naru-chan, it's so much fun!"

"If you keep this up, one of these days, I'm going to rape you," he said in a completely cold and neutral voice.

Anko felt shivers travel up her spine and looked down at the bound young man with angelic features with deep hunger embedded into her eyes. She began grinding her hips across his lower abdominals. "Naru-chan," she moaned. "You're making me horny!"

A shadow of a smile crept onto his thin lips. "Bye Anko." Anko went wide-eyed and said, "Don't you da-_poof!"_

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto burst out of existence in a cloud of smoke, leaving Konoha's Snake Mistress livid and streaming curses loud enough to be heard through out the Anbu HQ.

* * *

Sitting on top of Anbu headquarters, the corners of Naruto's mouth twitched as the shadow clone's experience was transferred to him. If it wasn't for the fox's warning, he'd be trapped with a sadist with a snake fetish. He made a mental note to allow the fox to have some fun in the future and cut it loose for short amount of time.

Inhaling silently through his nose, Naruto surveyed Konoha from his vantage point. Anbu headquarters was located behind the Hokage tower, close the gargantuan monument. About a quarter of a mile away was the Torture and Interrogation department building. Housing several captured foreign shinobi, traitors and whoever ended up on the bad side of the Hokage. The three buildings, the Hokage's tower, Anbu HQ and the TI building were the most secure buildings in the village.

Of course, Naruto could easily sneak in and out of the buildings with ease. His stealth coupled with his sensory abilities made him the best infiltrator in the nation. In fact, once the Anbu knew of how he had left the academy, they had immediately taken their favorite blonde for further training under their watch. The Hokage, for the last three weeks, had to deal with several of his Anbu captains pleading with him to allow Naruto to be drafted into black ops. His natural talent would make him perfect for infiltration and assassination missions.

As Naruto sat, gazing outward and taking in the peaceful scenery, he felt a chakra signature appear behind. He slowly moved his head to gaze over his shoulder at the person and found an Anbu with a sparrow mask.

The Anbu winced as the cold frozen eyes locked with his own. He knew of the boy but, interacted with him very little. A lot of the upper level Anbu were on friendly terms with him but the rest normally stayed away. The kid had an aura that screamed danger to the elite shinobi. The way it was so cold and even oppressive gave him the presence of a silent killer. It was an all too familiar aura. Identical to one of Konoha's greatest traitors, Itachi Uchiha.

Breaking away from that frosty gaze, the Anbu felt shivers travel through him. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage's tower and immediately make your way to the council chambers."

Clear and concise, the Anbu delivered his message as he was ordered to. However, Naruto simply returned to look back at the rooftops of Konoha, acting as if he had never heard the Anbu. A full minute passed as the two stayed perfectly still. When the Anbu finally decided to reiterate his message and stepped forward, Naruto burst into hundreds of black butterflies, leaving behind a faint dust cloud of dark purple.

'_Too much like Itachi.'_

* * *

Naruto strode down the hall and made his way to the heavy white doors guarded by two Anbu. As he approached them, he gave them a silent nod of acknowledgement, which they returned before patting him down to make sure he wasn't armed. The only things they pulled off him were two scrolls. Though he couldn't see their faces, he could feel they were surprised, when they saw that one of the scrolls had the Fire Daimyo's insignia sealed onto it.

They gave that one back to him because anything with the Fire Daimyo's emblem was not susceptible to search without the bearer's permission or expressed consent from the Daimyo himself. The other one they unwound to examine.

"Storage scroll," he voiced impassively.

One of them nodded before running his hand, laced with blue chakra over the scroll, making sure it did not contain any weapons or harmful substances. After thoroughly checking it they handed it back to him. They parted the doors and let the young man through.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed for the twenty-third time in the last hour. The council was bickering as usual. Well, to be fair, the civilian side was bickering while the shinobi side was doing their best to ignore their counterparts and curb the desire to kill them. It was the usual ritual that went on and usually resulted in nothing getting done. However, the useless prattle quickly fell away as the council doors flew wide open.

In strode a tall young man with flowing pale blonde hair and dark streaks of black in his roots. A black kimono top draped over his shoulders and was open enough to show his collarbones, white and pale. His impassive face, shaped with sharp angles and angelic features, coolly passed over the council. Finally his glacial eyes settled on the Hokage. Sarutobi looked at the young man with confusion and surprise etched onto his face.

"Naruto," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

A pink haired woman from the civilian council stood up, "I believe I can clarify that Hokage-sama. I was the one who had him summoned here." The old Hokage leveled the woman with a glare and she shrunk back into her seat. "Councilwoman Haruno. Care to explain your actions," he gritted through his teeth.

"W-well, Hokage-sama," the woman said, trying to act dignified. "It has been brought to my attention that this…_boy_," she sneered, "is no longer attending the ninja academy. I would like an explanation as to why and if he will not be a shinobi than what is to be done with him?"

Several of the civilian council members began to voice their dissatisfaction saying that Naruto should be forced back into the academy or be put under house arrest. None of them dared to call for his death right in front of him for fear of breaking the Sandaime's law.

"It is curious," Naruto's voice broke through the voices of discontent. "That Konoha's governing body is so interested in a single academy dropout. Could there a specific reason for this unreasonable interest," he asked innocently.

Tension filled the room as Naruto's question brought everyone in the council dangerously close to breaking a law concerning an S-class secret. The Hokage, fully aware of Naruto's knowledge of his status, saw the mirth behind his eyes. _'Naruto, you devil, what game are you playing?'_

As the council remained deathly quiet, it was Danzo to Hiruzen's left, that broke the silence. "Is this true Sarutobi? Have you truly pulled the boy out of the academy?" Danzo's question expertly dispelled the tension while simultaneously brushing away Naruto's question.

"Yes Danzo," Sarutobi sighed, "I took Naruto out of the academy."

"May I ask why," asked the bandaged cripple.

"Indeed Hokage-sama, we deserve to know what the reasoning behind your decision is," said a disgustingly obese civilian councilman.

Homura, one of the Hokage's advisors, spoke up, "Perhaps it would be best if we dismissed the boy before discussing this matter?"

Naruto interjected himself in their conversation. "There will no discussion of any sort. This council has no jurisdiction over me."

The pink haired Haruno screeched, "Be silent brat! We can do whateve-…!"

She quickly lost her voice as a cold wave of death slammed down hard into the room, making the shinobi council and the Anbu guards tense visibly. Naruto's face had hardened and his entire body was leaking a murderous aura that was pulsating menacingly. The civilian side looked ready to drop as the visible strain on their faces showed, from the oppressive aura in the air. And as soon it was there, it disappeared just as quick. Several of the clan heads glanced nervously at each other, disturbed at how easily a twelve year old boy could unleash such thick killing intent.

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and jounin commander, was the second highest ranking shinobi in the village. He shifted in his seat and said, "Naruto-kun, why would you believe that you are not under the authority of this council?"

Naruto met the man's gaze and he shivered at the eye contact with the frozen eyes. "As I am not a shinobi I do not fall under the authority of the shinobi council and the same holds true for the civilian side due to my being a jinchuuriki."

A collective gasp went around the room and everyone stared wide eyed. No one expected for Naruto to know his status as a jinchuuriki. The Sandaime groaned inwardly at all the crap he would now have to deal with. Naruto's revelation of his knowledge gave the perfect excuse for the civilian council to stir up trouble. "So you know," Danzo stated.

Naruto nodded in Danzo's direction. "A jinchuuriki is a military asset and since I am not a shinobi of Konoha I fall under the direct authority of the Hokage. No other body may claim jurisdiction over me."

"This is ridiculous! The demon is aware of itself and is attempting to break away from our control! It is too much of a threat to let it continue to live! We must kill it at once," the pink haired banshee shrieked.

Several of the clan heads visibly winced at the sound of her voice. Tsume Inuzuka scoffed at the idiotic bitch. In her opinion the pink annoyance should be executed for damage she caused to everyone's ears whenever she spoke. It must fall under the category of assault or battery right? "If the gaki really was the kyuubi we'd all be dead and I doubt there'd be a thing we could do to stop him. So shut up and sit down and give us some respite from that damn-awful voice of yours."

The squawking woman quickly shut up and sat down while sending a venomous glare at Tsume.

Shikaku sighed, "Naruto is right in the legal sense. This council has no authority over him. In fact the only time someone other than the Hokage would be able to give him an order would be during war."

'_Damn brat played the rules so well he effectively cut off the entire village's hold on him. The moment we don't have a Hokage he could walk out the front doors of Konoha and we wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. Troublesome.'_

The civilian council was now in an uproar. They wanted Naruto confined or dead and he had, for all intents and purposes, left their control.

"He's a danger to our village! We should immediately kill him."

"Our children can't be safe with him around!"

"The Yondaime would want him dead in revenge!"

At the last remark, the entire shinobi council flared their killing intent at the mention of their beloved lost leader. Mikoto Uchiha, one of the survivors of the Uchiha massacre at the hands of her son, shot up, quivering with rage. "Don't you dare," she seethed. "Don't you DARE use Minato's name to justify murder!"

As the council became deathly quiet, Naruto began to do the last thing called for in this kind of situation. He began stripping. "N-Naruto! Just what do you think you are doing," Sarutobi asked incredulously. By the time he had finished asking, Naruto had taken his kimono top off. Every female in the room blushed furiously as they leaned forward to better appreciate Naruto's smooth abs.

Making a one handed seal, Naruto began to channel chakra, putting everyone, especially the Anbu, on high alert. For the second time, since he entered the room, Naruto caused a collective gasp that ushered throughout the room. Everyone stared as the strange symbols appeared in black over the boy's pale chiseled abdominals.

"Behold, the last act of the Yondaime Hokage. The seal that prevents the Kyuubi from running rampart," Naruto stated with his head held high, as if the seal was some sort of badge of honor.

Many people shifted nervously and averted their gaze as if the smallest act could break the seal and let loose the monster that nearly ended them all.

"Oi Jiji. Mind telling us all what kind of seal this is?"

Sarutobi frowned and said, "It is an **eight trigrams seal** designed by the Yondaime Hokage himself. I would know. I was present at the sealing myself."

Naruto nodded to himself and turned his gaze toward Danzo. "You wouldn't happen to know how the seal functions would you?"

Danzo stared at the boy for a few minutes, inwardly cursing and praising the boy for his tactics. If he said he didn't, he would appear less knowledgeable than Hiruzen and would be deemed weaker. He couldn't lie, not with Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu sitting right next to him. They know how the seal functions and would immediately challenge him if he spoke false. _'Clever brat. He's having me reinforce his position by making it seem I'm on his side. Uzumaki Naruto, I've over looked your capacity."_

Sighing to himself as he could feel the headache come, Danzo informed the council on the seal. "The seal is formed through two **four symbol seals. **One siphons chakra from the host to uphold the seal as it needs to be constantly reinforced to keep the bijuu captive. The other works in the opposite way, siphoning the _beast's_ chakra and allowing the host to access its power. Hence the reason jinchuuriki are considered the ultimate weapons of war."

Naruto gave an infuriating smirk to Danzo before turning towards Shikaku and asking, "Nara-san? What do you think would happen to the seal if said host was killed?"

"It would be troublesome," he offered in a bored tone.

'_Lazy ass'_ Everyone in the room thought together.

"Would you care to clarify Shikaku-dono," asked a curious Hiashi Hyuuga.

With a sigh, Shikaku explained, "With the host dead, the seal would no longer have a constant stream of chakra to support it. It would fail and release that troublesome fox."

Everyone in the room went tense and cast a glance at Naruto. The more clever people in the room realized that Naruto effectively bargained for his life by holding the entire village hostage. A single thought went through their heads. _'This boy is dangerous.'_

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen of the council. By all means! Go ahead and kill me! Just remember that when you do, you'll be faced with that damn fox, and it's stronger than ever," Naruto said with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

Silence filled the room as cold dread settled in every person in the room. "Naruto," Sarutobi deadpanned. "What do you mean that the fox is stronger?"

Turing towards the shinobi council, Naruto's face became hard and impassive. His angelic like face accentuating the cruel edges of his features. "You were all there," he stated in a cold hard voice. Deeper and more powerful than what he had used before. "What was it like? To be in the presence of the kyuubi?"

The shinobi shifted in their seats uncomfortably, preferring not to remember the events of that night twelve years ago. Pale and sweating, Inoichi Yamanaka whispered, "It was horrifying. I couldn't even breathe. Just looking at it suffocated me. I thought  
I was going to go insane with fear."

Chouza Akimichi was the next one to speak. "I never felt afraid in my life. The fox was madness itself. It's chakra was so thick. So malevolent. I could _feel_ the hate crawl over me."

Naruto gave a single nod toward the two men. "Indeed, the kyuubi is a coalescence of chakra filled with malice and powered by a wicked intellect. And it has been feeding," Naruto added while turning toward the civilian side, who flinched with fear in meeting the frigid eyes filled with unbridled fury.

"Every scathing remark. Every hate-filled glare. All the words of disgust and the consistent beatings. The fox has gorged itself on your actions. For twelve years Konoha has nurtured the fox, empowering it."

Everyone looked at the young man in horror as they heard his revelation. Konoha had made its own worst enemy stronger.

"So yes. Kill me if you will. Just remember, there is no Hashirama Senju to subdue it. No Madara Uchiha to control it. And no Minato Namikaze to seal it."

No one could speak. They couldn't find any words to say. What _could_ they possibly say? The boy had proved that his existence was the only thing keeping Konoha safe from the kyuubi's wrath. And now he tells them that their actions have actually caused the monster to become stronger. The shinobi felt that they had failed the village horribly and were wallowing in guilt. The civilians were sweating bullets in realization that they made an enemy out of Naruto and had caused a possible catastrophe for their livelihoods.

"Well…er…Uzumaki-san, you have given us much to think about an-" Homura began but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't start thinking just yet. I haven't said everything I came to say. In fact this whole topic was brought up by your side. It's time I changed the subject to what _I _want it to be."

The Sandaime groaned to himself inwardly. Naruto had even _more _to say. Wasn't it enough he just shattered every council member's ability to create a coherent thought for the next week. _'I'm going to need a lot of sake and several volumes of Icha Icha after this.'_

Sarutobi glanced at Naruto and saw him fix his kimono. Once he was done, he pulled out two scrolls and tossed them both to him. Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he saw that one scroll had the Fire Daimyo's insignia. _'This _can't _be good'_

"The storage scroll first, if you will, Jiji," Naruto said.

The Sandaime opened the scroll and released the seal on it, causing a manila envelope to appear. Throwing Naruto a quick apprehensive look, the Hokage emptied the contents of the envelope and frowned heavily at what he saw. "Naruto," he said in a warning.

Naruto simply ignored him and said, "An official birth certificate and DNA test results to confirm that I am the son of one Kushina Uzumaki." Needless to say the entire room was filled with hushed whispers. Sarutobi on the other hand was wracking his brains trying to figure out how Naruto got ahold of these documents. All documents pertaining to the birth of Naruto Uzumaki and any health records were firmly secure as S-class material. Only he and the head of the med-nin had access to those files. _'How on Earth did h…of course! He used that blasted Sharingan of his. Ohhh he and I are having a serious talk after this.'_

"That's not possible," someone said amidst the storm of whispers. Sarutobi looked up to see Mikoto Uchiha trembling with unshed tears in her eyes. "You can't be," she whispered. "Kushina died with her child during the Kyuubi attack."

"My mother did die, but not before giving birth to me," Naruto said solemnly.

A sob broke through Mikoto as she put a hand to her mouth and tears flowed from her soft onyx eyes. She just couldn't help but take in the sight of her best friend's son. Kushina had been a sister to her. Then her eyes widened as she realized something and she said quietly to herself, "If Kushina is your mother then-"

"Mikoto!" Shikaku snapped while his eyes were fixed to the floor. He then added softly, "Now is not the place."

"You knew," she asked accusingly. "YOU KNEW? And you didn't tell any of us?! You didn't tell ME?!"

"Shikaku you can't possibly mean…," Inoichi asked as he glanced back and forth from Naruto to Shikaku. Shikaku kept his bowed and continued to stare at the floor.

"Dear heavens…" Hiashi breathed.

"How could I not notice," Tsume asked. "The gaki was a carbon copy when he was younger. Still kind of is…"

The civilian council had been staying quite since the kyuubi ordeal but, that didn't deter one pink banshee. "Hokage-sama, as a member of this council I demand to know what's going on."

Mikoto whirled to face Haruno and screamed, "Shut up you pink haired slut! This doesn't concern you! Any of you for that matter!"

"How dare you," she screeched back. "I am a-"

"Enough!"

The Hokage's voice cut through the room, imbued with a surge of killing intent. Everyone sat straight in attention. The old man was gone, replaced by the warrior who had lived through all three shinobi wars.

Mikoto, however, was not going to be discouraged. "Hokage-sama, they were practically family to-"

"This," Naruto's voice cut through, neutral and perfectly controlled. He did not meet Mikoto's gaze and simply looked forward. "Is a private matter. It should be discussed in as such."

Mikoto stared at the boy who was all that remained of her best friends for several moments before nodding her head and sitting down. "Jiji, the other scroll if you please." Sarutobi broke the Fire Daimyo's seal and read the message contained there. Re-reading it a few times, the Sandaime put the scroll down and put on a thoughtful face. After a few seconds, the Hokage chuckled and said, "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You know you would make a fine Hokage, right?"

"Paper work isn't really my thing," said Naruto with a hint of a real smile for the first time since entering the council chambers. Sarutobi just chuckled again. Suffice it to say, none of the council was too happy being left out of the loop and the building suspense was killing them. Danzo least of all.

"How long do you intend to keep us waiting? Out with it Sarutobi."

The Sandaime merely rubbed his temples before launching into the Fire Daimyo's message. "Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki had two children. One son and one daughter. The daughter married back into the Uzumaki clan and gave birth to a daughter who was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, being the son of Kushina is a direct decedent of Shodaime-sama and as such is a member of the Senju clan. And seeing on how the current head and only survivor of the Senju clan, Tsunade Senju has not been in Konoha for over fifteen years, Naruto is to take her place as clan head until her return. All titles, rights and property are to be transferred over onto his name. Oh yes, and all lands and holdings the Fire Daimyo has had in his guardianship that belonged to Uzumaki clan until a proper heir could be found, will also be filed under Naruto's name. Naruto will from now on be known as Naruto _Senju_ and will be granted a senior position on the Konoha council as the Senju _and_ Uzumaki clan heads. Giving him two votes on the council, I might add. Of course, all this by the order of our benevolent Daimyo," Sarutobi reiterated with a smile.

Everyone had their jaw on the floor. Naruto was now, officially, the wealthiest and most powerful landowner in the Fire Country behind the Daimyo. He walked in an orphan and now he's going to walk out the richest person in Konoha.

"Hiruzen, y-you can't p-possibly be serious," Homura spluttered.

The Sandaime Hokage simply shook his head in mock apology. "It's entirely air-tight and legal I'm afraid. The Daimyo's seal only further reinforces it. It's completely iron clad. Nothing anyone can do."

Suddenly, Haruno had an evil and hungry glint in her eye and immediately stood up. "Hokage-sama! As the last Senju and Uzumaki I move that we put Naruto-_kun_ into CRA program!" The shinobi were looking at the woman like she was crazy. Fifteen minutes ago she was calling for his death, now she wants to breed with him? The civilians were agreeing and nodding their heads with vigor. This was the perfect chance to finally get a hold of the virtual gold mines that were the Senju and Uzumaki holdings.

Naruto, for his part, had visibly cringed, when the screeching banshee used 'kun' with his name. He knew that they would try to pull the CRA on him, but he didn't think they would do it so soon. He expected them to approach him in a month or two, not in five minutes.

"No," Naruto said in all seriousness. "I have no desire to be placed in the CRA."

The banshee shrieked a response with greed plainly painted on her face. "You have no choice in the matter. It's the law!"

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the useless woman. _'Her death will be most enjoyable once I begin Konoha's purge.'_

"I will not be fifteen for another three years therefore; I am protected from the CRA as a minor. And another thing; you say that I have no choice in the matter?"

Naruto pushed out the kyuubi's chakra and allowed his eyes to turn into black sits surrounded by crimson seas. The woman shrunk back in fear and terror and clutched her arms to her side. "Need I remind you what I do for this village every second of my existence? I now also hold this village's economy in my hands. Your livelihoods as well as your lives are in my control. Do not test me."

Letting the feral chakra recede, Naruto turned back and faced Mikoto Uchiha. "Uchiha-san, if there is something you wish to discuss, you may come to the Senju compound tomorrow. I will happily speak with you."

Now turning to face the elderly Hokage, Naruto said, "Jiji, if you will excuse me. I will return when the council convenes again. Until then, I have an empire to re-forge."

Not waiting for an answer, Naruto turned on his heel and walked towards the doors behind him and before he even reached the doors, he disappeared in a whirlpool of space. All the onlookers thought the same thing in that one moment. Some in dread, others in new hope.

'_If he ever becomes Hokage…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well now, with all the political crap and plotting out of the way, we can return to the main storyline. Team selections and leading into the beginning of the Wave arc. Confused? Have questions? Want to make a suggestion? Always willing to listen. Review and hope you enjoyed.  
**

**P.S: I will always take suggestions and ideas from my readers and will respond to them. However, don't _tell_ me how to write my own story. I always respect your guys' opinions and take on things. Just askin you extend the same courtesy. C-E-NEX, signing off.**


End file.
